I Don't Know
by Gabyproductions
Summary: Aria has decisions to make. Will she make the right ones? Or will she make them worse in the process? Rated T because, its PLL, Duh?
1. Confusion

**I Don't Know**

Aria's .

Today I couldn't stop thinking. Every hour my brain would switch from Ezra to Jason. I could be thinking about how sexy and handsome they both look shirtless, or how hot and fancy they looked in a suit. It was pretty confusing. So I decided to do what I always do when I find myself in this type of situation. Write.

I decided to write a short Humor-like poem. Here are some verses:

_Every time I try to read your face, it's so unclear._

_I know how hard it is to choose the words._

_No matter how hard I try it's always so unreal._

_Reading is like harder than playing Angry Birds._

Yeah, not my best short poem. But I'm to confused to think. You know what, I need a girl's night.

_**2 hours later**_

" Hey guys, thanks for coming!" I said as I welcomed them in.

"No problem." Said Spencer.

" Yeah." Agreed Emily.

"Always." Said Hanna.

After we did nails, hair, and makeup. We decided to talk about our relationships. Oh No!

" Okay so Em, you start!" said Hanna excitedly.

"Okay. Well Samara and I are to lunch tomorrow." She responded a bit shy.

" Where?" asked Spencer.

"She won't tell me." She responded smiling.

"Ooooh, a surprise. Nice!" said Hanna.

We nodded in agreement.

"Spencer you go next!" She said.

"Alright. Um, Toby and I are just in the hanging out stage. So for now its slow." She said kind of proudly.

"So no Kissy-Wissy?" asked Hanna in a playful tone.

We giggled.

"Yes. We do Kissy-Wissy." Ansewered Spencer in the same tone.

"Okay Aria. You and Fitzy." Asked Hanna.

"Well that's better than Mr. Fitz, I suppose. And for now it's pretty much kiss, talk, kiss, kiss, lovey-dovey." I said to bring us more laughter. Which did.

" So Hanna, you and Caleb?" asked Spencer.

"Well I'm glad to say we're back together. So now we're going to see if we can work it out." She explained.

After 4:30am, we fell asleep. I dreamt about the phrases Ezra says. The sentences Jason uses. Later on I woke up to the smell of coffee. I woke up groggily and looked at the clock. 11:11am, I decided to make a wish.

_I wish I could decide between Ezra and Jason, without them getting they're feelings hurt._

After that I woke the girls. They smelled the coffee and we fled downstairs. My mom was down reading the Sunday paper.

" Hey, how you sleep?" she greeted.

"Fine" we all mumbled.

We served ourselves coffee and went upstairs. Ten minutes later my mom came up to ask me something I wish she didn't.

"Hey Aria, we're having Mr. Fitz over for diner tomorrow. So if you want you can bring a date if it makes you more comfortable. You okay with that?"

On the inside I was shocked but on the outside I just nodded and said sure. Oh my God. What am I going to do.

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys! It's been a while, huh? Yeah just needed time to get inspiration. Anywhoooo, this was maybe a filler? So this is a short story. And I know what your going to say '**_**Oh Gaby, not another short story.' **_**Well it is, so deal with it!**

***Fake cough***** In other stuff. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. The Dinner

**I Don't Know**

_**Previously on I Don't Know**_

"_Hey Aria, we're having Mr. Fitz over for diner tomorrow. So if you want you can bring a date if it makes you more comfortable. You okay with that?"_

_On the inside I was shocked but on the outside I just nodded and said sure. Oh my God. What am I going to do?_

_**Now…**_

So today is the day. The day Ezra and I are having dinner with my family. Oh Crap! Wait, mom said I could bring someone. Maybe that will create less suspicion. Who can I bring? Noel will just make a disaster, so he's of the list. What about Jason? I'm not sure. It'll seem kind of weird. But then again it's someone that doesn't know what's going on. Okay, Jason it is. I'll call him.

_Ring, ring, ring. _Hello?

" Hey Jason, it's Aria." I said.

"Hey Aria. What's up?" he said.

" My mom is having a teacher over for dinner and said I could bring someone to make less awkward-" I got cut off.

"And you wanted me to come?" he said.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"What time?" he said.

"8:00pm, thank you so much." I thanked him.

" See you tonight." He said.

"You will." I answered.

"Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, I went downstairs to tell mom.

"Hey mom, can I bring Jason tonight?" I asked.

"Jason DiLaurentis?" she questioned.

"Yeah mom." I said annoyed.

"You sure?" she questioned again.

"Yes. He's really nice now." I said, once again, annoyed.

"Alright." She approved.

**3 hours later…**

As I looked at myself in the mirror. I started fixing my black, above knee dress, accompanied by a gold-colored necklace and some cute black sandals. There was a knock on the door. Luckily I already texted Ezra and told him that Jason was going to be here and why. I flew downstairs to see Ezra standing there, in all his glory.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery." He greeted.

"Please you can call us by our first name. And that includes Aria." Said Byron nicely.

"Sure." He responded.

"Hey Mr. Fitz!" I greeted. As I shook his hand and felt our spark.

" Oh Aria, you can call him Ezra." Ella said.

There was another knock in the door. I answered it. There was Jason dressed in a suit. I stood shocked at his fancy appearance. Until his voice brought me back.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." I said in the same tone and welcomed him inside.

" Hello Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery." He greeted like Ezra.

" You can call me Ella and you can call him Byron." Ella said.

"If that's what you want." He said politely.

They nodded and we went to living room to chat. The boys talked aout work. Mom would flash me a glare because of Jason's "politelyness". Then there was another knock. We looked at each other confused.

" I'll get it." I said as I hesitantly got up.

I opened the door and there was a police officer.

"Aria." He said.

**A/N:**

**Dum, dum! Sooooooo, what do you think the officer wants my fellow readers. Ti'll next time!**


	3. First Kiss, First Mess

**I Don't Know**

_**Previously on I Don't Know**_

_They nodded and we went to living room to chat. The boys talked about work. Mom would flash me a glare because of Jason's "politelyness". Then there was another knock. We looked at each other confused._

" _I'll get it." I said as I hesitantly got up._

_I opened the door and there was a police officer._

"_Aria." He said._

_**Now…**_

"Can you wait outside for a moment?" I asked. He nodded.

I went back inside.

"Who's at the door Aria?" my dad asked.

"Spencer. She told me she needed to talk. So I'm gonna go outside and see what she wants. I'll make it quick, I promise." I said with hope.

"Alright. But make it quick." Mom told me.

I nodded and went back outside. The officer was waiting for me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said seriously.

"I don't understand." I asked confused.

"I got a letter from someone called 'A' saying that your brother has been committing crimes. Is that true?" he asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked.

"Because as far as I'm concerned. You don't want your parents involved, the letter said to come to you, and you're the eldest." He explained.

"Well, yeah it's true. But listen I'm trying to put an end to it. So just give me some time. Please." I pleaded.

"You've got three chances." He sighed.

"Thank you." I said.

He left and I went back inside. Ezra was telling the story of when Hardy brought the girl and he started giggling in his sleep. Everyone laughed, except for Jason who smiled and looked at me. I smiled back and sat down.

"What did Spencer want, honey?" mom asked.

"Teenage boy crisis." I lied.

" Of course." She said understandably.

Later on we had dinner. The rest of the night went by telling jokes, stories, stupidities, etc. Then Ezra left we shook hands but we had that loving look in the eye. Luckily no one noticed. After mom and dad said goodbye to Jason. Mom told me she would leave so we could say 'goodbye'.

"Well, bye Jason." I said as we hugged. Then we both leaned in.

We kissed.

"Bye Aria." He said smiling as he let go and left.

What did I do? I love Ezra right. But I also like, like Jason. Jason is so handsome and amazing. Ezra is so handsome and glorious. I know that Ezra is the right choice but Jason could also be right. I just. I just don't know.

**A/N:**

**Heyooo! So I wanna give a shout-out to my Puerto Rican readers. I'm Puerto Rican. So knowing that people from my island read my story…is just great! Okay, so every now and then I'm going to respond to reviews. Here I go:**

**MPRockstar16- **I think Jaria is a cute couple too.

**HarrylovesGinny09-** I also hope she chooses Ezra.

**.dreamers- **DAMN STARIGHT GIRL!

**Msbookworm93- **I find it intriguing too.

**Solitudemylove- **Thank you! And I don't know what's gonna happen either :/ haha.

**Steph12pll-**Thanks. Neither can I.

**Well that's it….Byeeeeeee.**


	4. I Made My Choice

**I Don't Know**

_**Previously on I Don't Know**_

"_Well, bye Jason." I said as we hugged. Then we both leaned in._

_We kissed._

"_Bye Aria." He said smiling as he let go and left._

_What did I do? I love Ezra right. But I also like, like Jason. Jason is so handsome and amazing. Ezra is so handsome and glorious. I know that Ezra is the right choice but Jason could also be right. I just. I just don't know._

_**Now…**_

I know I had to make my choice Ezra or Jason. Difficulties, brain damage, UGH! What am I suppose to do? I mean come on, 4 friends, 2 complicated parents, 1 stalker, and 1 soul mate.

Oh, what the f***. I now every one of those things except the last one and I'm about to figure it out.

By the time I had decided what I wanted to do it was alredy 11:00pm. One hour thinking alone in my thoughts. One hour thinking whether I'm right or wrong. One hour of confusion. 11:11pm, make a wish. Got nothing to loose:

_I Wish I Could Make The Right Choice._

It was worth a try. I'll just go to bed and decide tomorrow, it'll be easier, and I'm already tired.

The next morning, I woke up knowing what I wanted to do. I knew exactly where to go. I got dressed and went to...Jason's house.

**A/N:**

**Sorry its short…School sucks man. Anyways sorry I haven't updated in a while. Maybe I'll update tomorrow IDK. Well have a nice day! Thanks for reviewing and next chapter is the last chapter, so enjoy it while it lasts.**


	5. Finale

**I Don't Know**

_**Previously on I Don't Know**_

_The next morning, I woke up knowing what I wanted to do. I knew exactly where to go. I got dressed and went to...Jason's house._

_**Now…**_

I walked down the familiar sidewalk, and heard rustling in the bushes. My phone buzzed.

_Aria, Aria so naïve. Just leave both and I won't hut you. –A_

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. I won't let "A" stand in my way. I kept walking until I found Jason's house. I knocked on the door.

"Hey Aria, don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?" he said.

"Listen Jason, I'm sorry. I just I can't be with you." I said with some kind of regret in my face.

"Oh, well can I ask why?" he asked.

"There's…there's another guy. I'm sorry, it just I feel like he's the one." I explained.

"It's aright I understand, just promise me something." He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Promise you won't forget about me." He asked.

"Never." I said with a smile.

We embraced.

"Well see you around Aria. Go get your man." He said smiling.

"See you around Jason. Thanks for being so nice." I said.

He nodded. I called Spencer and asked her to take to Ezra's. I knew I didn't need a ride back. I got there and knocked on apartment 3B. He opened the door.

"Aria-" I cut him off and started kissing him. It was the most passionate kiss I had ever experience and I knew only Ezra could give it to me.

"What was that for?" he stopped for breath.

"I just want you know that its you, it will always be you." I said.

"Back at ya." He said sweetly with a smile.

Afer some time of making out and eating take-out, we cuddled on the couch watching movies. Thinking this was the best day of my life, and if "A" thinks she can ruin me, think again.

**A/N:**

**And that's the End. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, maybe even more. Now to responfd reviews:**

**Msbookworm93: Thanks!**

**OnceaWildcatAlwaysawildcat: Done!**

**SolitudeMyLove: Good Guess, hope you enjoyed.**

**Merlinfan98: You Go Girl!**

**NoelandAria4ever: haha, Sorry!**

**That's it guys, See you sometime in the future, maybe, don't know…ugh…bye…(awkward exit).**

**P.S. haven't reread it :]**


End file.
